You've got a lot of living left
by ConfusedZombie
Summary: Lydia wakes up one morning and is feeling ill, really ill. Beetlejuice soon realize that something is terribly wrong, but will he be able to save her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first attemt to actually write a real story instead of my usual drabbles, and for you "Mr. everything must be spelled correctly" I rarely or never use spell check, so this is a warning to you. And this story will have another chapter, and maybe a third, depends on how much time I have. And just so you know it's going to take time between the updates of the chapter(s), school's taking up much of my freetime.  
But otherwise, enjoy the story.  
------

It was early in the morning, and the people in peaceful pines was waking up.  
And so did Lydia Deetz, but this morning was different from other mornings,  
when the clock landed on 07:00 the well known clock started to ring, she turned it off and sat up on her bed  
" Oh my head," She said and held her hands before her eyes so she shouldn't see the lights coming from the window. But after a while she took her hands down and let her eyes get used to the light.  
After that she jumped out of the bed, but when her feet reached the floor, she felt dizzy.  
" I must be more tired than I thought, " she said, and started to walk towards her wardrobe. There she pulled out her usual school uniform, she looked at it with bored eyes, then she glanced over at the mirror. She quickly dressed and walked towards the mirror, she looked at herself for a moment, but seconds later her reflection changed to her well known friend Beetlejuice, "Hi babes," He said with I grin.  
Lydia smiled, " Hi Beej, I didn't know you could be up this early in the morning."  
"Heh, well I guess it was a blue moon this night, " he said and turned into, as he said, a blue moon.  
Then he turned and looked her in the eyes, "babes, you look tired, everything okay? " he asked in a worried tone.  
She smiled when she realized that he showed that he was worried for her, " It's nothing, I'm just a little tired, but would you like to come out of there Beetlejuice? I'll need my mirror now, " she said and smiled.  
"Well, that was one of the magic B-words, so then I guess you can say it two more times, " he said, happy to know that he soon would be out in the real world.  
Lydia said the remaining two words and Beetlejuice disappeared from the mirror, only to appear again, this time floating in the air just behind her, " So what's happening today babes?"  
Lydia, who'd just started to comb her raven hair, " Well, now I need to get ready for school, I'll just finish my hair, then maybe you'd like to come down and be my company when I'm eating my breakfast? " she asked.  
"Um sure Lyds, but how about your folks? " He asked.  
" Well, mom's going to an art gathering with some friends, and some people who she calls "very important" and as for dad.."  
".. Chuck had the luck to be the driver, huh? " BJ cut in.  
"Yes, " she said and giggled.

When Lydia was ready, she and Beetlejuice went downstairs to make breakfast. When they came into the kitchen, Lydia looked after something to eat in the fridge, and instead of floating around in the air, Beetlejuice sat down at the table.  
Wen Lydia had decided for a sandwich and juice, " Want some? " she asked, referred on the food.  
Beetlejuice just looked at it and shook his head, Thanks, but, no thanks babes. I think I stick to beetles, " he said, and looked at his pocket were he usually saved his beetles, and said, "and now when I  
think about it, I haven't eaten one in awhile," and started to search in his pocket, took out a beetle, and a big crunch was heard.

Later when they were outside, walking to school, Beetlejuice realized Lyds was getting behind, so he stopped, "you sure you okay babes?" he asked.  
"I'm fine Beej," the girl said, "just tired.. more than usual"  
"When did you start to feel like this?" Beetlejuice asked.  
"I had a headache yesterday, so I went to bed, so maybe I didn't get so much sleep," she said, " Well now we're here," she said and let out a big sigh.  
"I really hates school, and I don't even have to be in it, I would definitely not want to be in your shoes now, " he said, and his black shoes were replaced by Lydia's, who giggled.  
"Maybe I can meet you after school? " Lydia asked looking up from his shoes who had taken their usual form.  
"Sure babes!" he said, happy to know that he'd have to spend some time with her later. "but I think I'll go back to the Neitherworld now, need to kill some hours until you come home."  
"okay Beej, see you later," Lydia said and turned around and started to walk to the school, but she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around and faced Beetlejuice again who had a worried face on her face.  
"Take care babes," he said shortly.  
"Um, sure BJ" she said and smiled, but at the same time a bit taken back of Beetlejuce's words.  
And after that they separated, Lydia walked into school, while Beetlejuice started to walk the other direction, he didn't want to leave the living world yet. He didn't know why he had done what the did, nor did he knew why he said that to her, it wasn't like him to care so much about anyone.  
But, face it the girl meant a lot to him, so he couldn't do much more than care for her.  
"I know that there's something wrong with her, and she's hiding how ill she really is," he said to himself, he looked around at the environment and zapped himself to the Neitherworld.

The time was around half past one, and Lydia was taking notes as Ms. Shannon was speaking about some historical time period. Normally, history was her favorite subject, but now he didn't care, her head was aching, and she felt more dizzy than before. She rested her palms against her temple, it felt like the world spun around her, and it felt like she was going to throw up. Ms. Shannon seemed to notice that Lydia was feeling ill, she stopped talking and walked to the place were Lydia was sitting and laid her hand against her forehead. " You're very warm Lydia, are you okay," Ms. Shannon asked, but Lydia couldn't answer, she just looked up and met her teachers eyes with her tired ones.  
"That does it, you're going home Lydia, you can't stay here," she said and helped her to get her books in her bag, and looked after Lydia until she went out from the room.  
When she was home, she realized she was home alone, she leaned against the door with her back and shut her eyes for a moment, the she came to think about Beetlejuice, "Maybe I should go see him, I bet he's bored out of his mind by now," she said and went upstairs with heavy steps, almost falling backwards because she felt so dizzy at that moment. When she reached her room she shut her curtains and started to chant as usual, in the middle of the chant, she felt her throat were irritated, and when she was about to say Beetlejuice for the second time, she started to cough, and with a weak voice she continued, and when she said it the third time, her room started to change.  
Soon she'd be in the Neitherworld, she'd be with Beetlejuice


	2. Always on my mind

The second chapter, this is a little longer than the previous one. And I don't own Beetlejuice or any other character, Tim Burton does.  
And the Title of this story goes to Elvis Presley.  
----

In the Neitherworld, Beetlejuice was, as Lydia assumed, bored out of his mind, the times he was alone felt like an eternity every time, but when he were together with Lydia, times literally flied.  
He looked at the clock for, who knows how many times that day and let out a bored sigh, " Lyds won't be home for almost two hours, and I'm out of people to prank, "Ginger.. Jaque.." he was cut of by the sound of knocks on his door. So he went over and opened it, and his mood changed from bored to jolly in less than a second, "Perfect timing babes!" he outburst, "but aren't you supposed to be in school?"  
"No, Ms Shannon let us quit a little earlier," she didn't like to lie to Beej, but she didn't want to make him worried when he was in such a good mood, "Well, what are we going to do?"  
Beetlejuice thought for a moment, " What about..," but he was interrupted for the second time that time by Ginger's high pitched voice, " Beetlejuice what have you done? All my tap shoes are in the wrong place."  
Beetlejuice gave a smile of innocence, "Me, why should I do such a thing?" and a halo appeared on top of his head  
"First of all, there were beetles all over the place, and I can smell your stench miles away," Ginger said in an annoyed tone.  
Beetlejuice started to smell his armpits, "Hey, this doesn't smell that bad," and then he looked at Ginger who looked like she'd blow at any moment, so Beetlejuice grabbed Lydia by the arm and said, "Time to beat it babes," and dragged her away.

Later when Beetlejuice felt that he was on safety distance from Ginger he relaxed, "So what are we going to do?" then he turned to Lydia and gave a worried face, "how is it Lyds?  
"Fine, just tired from the run," she realized that it became harder and harder to hide how she felt.  
Beetlejuice crooked an eyebrow, "You aren't lying to me are you?"  
Lydia was surprised by his words, "Um, of course no, I wouldn't even think about doing that to you," and with those words, Beetlejuce seemed to calm down again, then he said, " well what about going to the Eye Scream Shop? It's been a while since we last visited there."  
"That's because they threw us out last time, " Lydia said.  
"Oh now I remember!" he said, "but I'm sure they've forgotten about this by know," he said and smiled.

When they arrived at the Eye Scream Shop, they ordered and sat down at a table, "you're right BJ, they have forgotten about that little prank you did last time," the girl said.  
"Well I'm still keeping this thing on for safety," said Beetlejuice, who had a big mustache in his face.  
Lydia giggle, "yeah sure, but it suits you."  
"Well thank you," he said in a snobby tone and rolled his mustache between his fingers, "Oh, our order's done, wait here, I'll get it," he said and snapped with his fingers and the ice cream appeared on the table.  
"Tanks Beej," Lydia said and they started to eat.  
After a while had Beetlejuice finished his ice cream, he looked over at Lydia, "babes, you haven't almost touched your," his eyes met hers, and he knew she wasn't okay, he could feel it in his gut, Babes, you should go home," he said in a determined voice.  
"But I'm okay Beetlejuice," Lydia said.  
"Yeah and I'm a monkey's uncle," he said and turned into a monkey, "You can't lie to me Lydia, just look at yourself, you're sick as a dog, you're under the clouds," he said and a dark cloud appeared above them.  
Lydia realized that she couldn't hide it anymore, she sighed and said, "You're right BJ, I'll go home and rest, and maybe tomorrow I'll feel better," then she stood up and tarted to walk towards the door.  
"I'll follow you babes," he said and then they both walked out of the shop, but after them came a lady and shouted, "wait a minute, you didn't pay!"  
"Oops," Beetlejuice said, and lifted Lydia up and started to run for the second time that day.  
After a while did he put Lydia down, and they continued to walk to the door that lead to Lydia's room.  
"I think it'd be best if we stayed away from that place for a while," Beetlejuice said and laughed.  
The goth joined with her laughter, "Really?" she said with a glimpse of a sarcasm.  
After a while they arrived at the door, they stopped and stared at each other for a while, but then Lydia broke the silence, "well I'll better go home now,"  
"You do so," Beetlejuice said and started to walk away when Lydia said his name, he turned around and saw her with her arms open, "Can't you give me a hug, that will make me feel better." Beetlejuice was a little surprised, but gave her a hug, "Take care babes." Then she went through the door and disappeared from the Nietherworld.

When Lydia was in the real world and her room has changed back to normal, she heard that her parents were home from the art gathering, so she went downstairs to meet them. When she was downstairs she found them both sitting in the kitchen at the table, as she and Beetlejuice had done the same morning, she smiled for herself when she though of how long they had been friends without her parents knowing.  
Then she was interrupted from her thought by Delia who had realized that Lydia was in the kitchen, "Oh hi dear," she said with her honey sweet voice.  
Charles looked up from the newspaper he was reading to say hi to his daughter, then he got a worried glimmer in his eyes, " Pumpkin, you look sick," he laid his hand on her forehead, "Lydia, you have fever, that's for sure, you'd better go upstairs again and rest."  
Lydia was too weak to even fight against her fathers words, she just nodded to an answer.  
"I'll make some soup for you dear," Delia broke in.  
Lydia went upstairs again and literally fell on her bed when she reached it, her body was dead tired right now, and she had almost fallen asleep when her father walked into the room, " Here's some soup Lydia, eat it up and try to relax as much as possible, I've heard that it's good when you're ill.  
He smiled and stroke Lydia on the head, the he walked out of the room again.  
When she had eaten her soup she laid down and rested her eyes for a moment, it felt so good to lie there and rest, but she couldn't sleep. Then her thought went to BJ, she didn't know why she wanted that hug, but she had felt that she needed that more than anything at that moment.  
After a while she started to think of how she had become ill in the first place, and then her thoughts went over to what would happen to her if she didn't get well. Then she started to worry if she'd die, she hated it, but every time she was ill she ended up thinking that she'd die. Maybe it was because of her real mother's death that she was so afraid of it. And if she'd die, maybe she wouldn't meet Beetlejuice anymore, nor her parents and friends.  
After a while she finally fell asleep from exhaustion, her body couldn't take much more that day.

The days went by and Lydia's condition was unchanged, her fever wouldn't sink, and days soon became a week, and Beetlejuice was by this time bore out of his mind. He had promised himself to leave Lydia alone when she was ill, he knew that she needed to rest as much as possible. He sat on his sofa and watched some boring show when he heard a crash from upstairs, and after a while Jacques entered the room, jumping on only one leg.  
"What happened to you? Have Poopsie gotten a taste for french food lately?" Beetlejuice said.  
"Ha-ha, very funny Be-atlejuice, but _someone _had glued my shoe to the floor when I was asleep, and it broke when I tried to walk, do _you_ know who it could be?" He said a little annoyed.  
"No," he said shortly.  
"Ah, come on Be-atlejuice, you have never been like this, as far as I know, what's the matter?" The skeleton said.  
"I'm bored outta' my mind Jacques, it drives me up on the wall," he said and flew up on the wall as it was one big magnet.  
"Well, you could go see Lydia as you usually do," Jacques said.  
"No I can't, she's ill and I've promised myself not to disturb her," he said and sighed.  
"Well a little short visit wouldn't hurt, and it would be good for me and Ginger too, because right now you are also driving us up against the wall," he said.  
"Hmm, you're right Jacques," he said and walked to the mirror.  
When he looked into it he could see Lydia, she sat up on her bed, and when her face turned to the mirror she smiled weakly when she saw him. "Hi Beej, that was some time ago," her voice sounded so weak, when he heard her voice, his dead heart almost sank to the floor, "Yeah, I thought I should pay you a little visit."  
The girl smiled and said the ghost's name three times, and then he appeared in her room.  
At first he looked around the room, then he floated over to the bed and sat down, "how are you feeling babes?" he asked.  
"..Terrible," she said shortly, she knew that she couldn't lie to him anymore, nor did she want to.  
"Oh, I see, maybe I should leave you alone.." Beetlejuice said.  
"No that's okay Beej, I don't mind having you here, my mother is taking me to the hospital today, so you can stay until then," she said, not wanting him to leave.  
"Sure Lyds," he said, and his mood rose a little.  
"So what have you been doing all this time?" she asked.  
"Nah, not so much, it's been quite boring in fact," he said.  
When they had talked for some time, they were interrupted by a knock on Lydia's door, Beetlejuice turned into a striped pillow, before Delia stepped into the room, " it's time to leave dear, meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes," she said and walked out again.  
Beetlejuice turned into normal again and said, "well it's time to go."  
"Yeah," Lydia said, "But you can stay in this world if you'd like, you can meet me here again when I come back."  
"Sure babes," he said, happy to not have to go back to the Neitherworld.

When Lydia and Delia had left, Beetlejuice was still in Lydia's room, ever though he was in another world he couldn't come up with anything to do. It seemed like everything was boring without Lydia.  
Then he saw some photos laying on her desk, so he started to look at them. It was some photos she had taken when they had been in the Neitherworld, he couldn't understand how she could make a place look so wonderful in just one picture. But when he continued to look at the pictures, he saw some photos that he didn't recognize, "Is this still from the Neitherworld?" he asked himself, but when he continued he realized that it was in the Neitherworld, and he became terrified, he knew where the photos came from, but he didn't want to believe it. "No, she can't have been there.. how did she end up there.." he dropped the pictures and zapped himself out of the house. He was about to panic, "I need to find her, before it's too late!"

----  
Guess what?  
The chapter ends here, but the story doesn't. It's a miracle I posted another chapter.  
And I feel horrible for making you wait for so long, but I haven't had much freetime lately.  
As I've said before, school's taking up all of my time.  
But I promise that next chapter wont take that long.  
And I want to than the people who have commented on this story, that means a lot to me.  
So hope you like the story so far.


	3. Your worried eyes

Lydia and her mother were waiting for the nurse to arrive. Lydia didn't have much memory of the ride from their house to the hospital, she was quite sure she had fallen asleep. She sat on one of those examination couches, which was very uncomfortable. She looked over to her mother, who was sitting in the corner, reading a magazine of some sort. Lydia had known Delia for so long, that she could tell how nervous she was, because just like Lydia, Delia hated hospitals with a passion. But now, she was also worried about Lydia, even though she held the magazine close to herself, starring at it, as she was reading, her eyes were still, she just starred at the paper, not reading a single word. Both of them were startled when the door to the room flung open and a woman rushed in.  
"Sorry I'm a little late, " she said looking at both the girl and the older woman, she approached Delia and held out her hand, "My name is Cheryl Mallard, nurse."  
Delia also reached her hand out, met Cheryl's and said, "I'm Delia Deetz, it's nice to meet you."  
After that, she turned to Lydia and repeated the procedure, after that, she asked, "So, I've heard that you're not feeling alright, so, would you be kind and tell me what you suffer from, such as sore throat, are you feeling sick, ordinary details."  
"Like my soul is being ripped away from me, I can feel how it disappears from inside of me, piece by piece!" That was what she wanted to tell, but she new it was pointless to say something like that, so she only said, "Well, I've got a terrible headache, my body is sore, I'm dizzy all the time."  
"Well, to be honest you look quite pale, and you do have a fever for sure, but other than that, I can't find anything unusual, so my guess is that you only have a cold, so my suggestion is that you stay home and rest for another couple of days," said the nurse, "So with that, I think I'm done here, goodbye Delia, Lydia, hope you get well soon," and with those words, she was gone, and the only thing Lydia and her mother could do, was to go home.

By this time, Beetlejuice had almost gone havoc in Peaceful Pines, looking for Lydia. But after a while he realized that the girl would come home sooner or later, so he went back to the Deetz's house and he didn't need to wait long before he heard Delias car, turn up on the front. So he looked out through the window and saw Delia walking Lydia to the door. So once again, he turned into a striped pillow before Lydia and Delia came into the room.

When Delia had led Lydia to her bed, she had a little conversation with her, it was a short conversation, but Beetlejuice almost exploded because he couldn't wait to talk to the gothgirl any longer. So when Delia left the room he turned himself back to normal, and startled Lydia in the process, she hadn't noticed him.

"Beetlejuice! You almost scared the life out of me!" Lydia said.

Beetlejuice didn't really care about it, and went on. "Listen Lydia," and when Beetlejuice called Lydia by her full name, she knew he was serious, so she didn't say anything more, and listened to what he had to say, "I need you to tell me something," he took out some photos from his pocket, and Lydia immediately recognized them, she had been the photographer, "where did you take these photos? And please, tell me the truth babes." And Lydia was stunned, she didn't know what to tell his worried eyes.

–

An eternity since I updated.  
The chapter is way to short.  
You readers neec a big apology, and hopefully I will start to write more now.

A thing happened, but it's on right track now.  
I hope the next chapter is coming soon, I'm sorry I made you wait.

Beetlejuice and related characters belongs to Tim Burton, except Cheryl Mallard, she's mine, I guess.


End file.
